Kertas kuning dengan gambar beruang (yellow papper with bear)
by yoohae shaex
Summary: seorang gadis yang sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca novel. bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki yang malang. mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah pohon. hingga akhirnya terjadi hal yang tidak disangka.


Aku gadis pelajar kelas 3 smp. Sepulang sekolah aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Tepatnya di samping pohon rindang, dibawahnya terdapat bangku panjang,tempat dimana aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca novel.

Hari ini suasana sangat cerah, aku akan pergi ke taman untuk membaca novel yang baru saja kubeli. Aku duduk di sana dengan tenang, namun pada hari ini agak sedikit berbeda, aku merasa ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikanku. Sesekali aku mencoba melirik, namun tidak pernah kutemukan sosok yang memperhatikanku. Aku berusaha bersikap tenang. Tiba-tiba suara sms dari hpku mengagetkanku, mama menyuruhku pulang. Lalu aku meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30,semua pr sudah aku kerjakan. Lalu aku teringat dengan novelku. Aku memeriksa tasku,namun aku tidak menemukaannya. Aku mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menaruhnya, novel itu tertinggal di taman. Aku ingin mengambilnya, namun sudah malam, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengambilnya besok.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi ketaman untuk mengambil novelku, untung saja novelku masih disana. Namun di bawah novelku,kulihat ada sebuah kertas kuning. Kertas kuning itu berisi tulisan yang sangat indah dan aku membacanya.

****Hai...  
Kamu sering sekali menghabiskan waktumu di bawah pohon ini. Di antara yang lainnya kamu yang paling aktif datang sengaja memperhatikanmu,karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu, menurutku kau adalah orang yang cocok untuk berteman denganku, kamu maukan jadi temanku? oh ya.. Maaf ya,kalau semalam aku membuatmu takut, aku bukan orang jahat. Satu lagi jangan takut ya untuk sering-sering baca buku di bawah pohon ini ^_^.

Salam kenal ^_^

Dibawahnya terdapat gambar beruang yang lucu. Sepertinya pengirim surat ini sangat pandai menggambar. Lalu aku memperhatikan sekelilingku,namun aku tidak juga mendapati siapa penulis surat dan pengintai misterius itu. Namun sekarang aku tidak takut lagi menghabiskan waktuku disini. Aku kemudian duduk di bangku panjang itu, sambil melanjutkan membaca novelku. Aku berniat untuk memancing mengintai misterius ini. Sudah 2 jam waktu berlalu, namun mengintai misterius ini tidak juga muncul. Aku meninggalkan sebuah surat disitu, yang isinya aku bersedia jadi kawannya jika dia tidak bersembunyi terus.

Keesokan harinya,aku kembali ketempat itu,dan lagi-lagi aku temukan kertas kuning yang di tindih dengan sebuah batu di atas kursi panjang. Kupandangi kertas itu,kertas itu masih sama dengan yang kemarin dilengkapi oleh tulisan yang indah dan gambar beruang yang terselip dibawahnya.

Dear...

Wah.. Terima kasih kamu sudah mau jadi temanku,aku sangat senang sekali. Aku kira kamu takut denganku..tapi ternyata kamu membalas suratku. Kita akan jadi kawan selamanya^_^ Oke,besok kita bertemu di sini ya. Aku memakai topi hitam dengan jaket biru.. Kita bertemu sekitar jam 02.00

Sampai jumpa besok

Kali ini suratnya berbeda dari yang biasanya. Diatas gambar beruang ada tanda tangannya, dengan lambang huruf K,sepertinya anak ini memiliki nama dengan huruf depan K, dan sepertinya dia laki-laki. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud anak ini? Besok aku akan bertemu dengannya, aku penasaran sekali siapa dia sebenarnya.

Bel pulang akan berbunyi sekitar 10 menit lagi. Pak Vino, guru sejarah ini masih asik bercerita didepan kelas,memang mataku memperhatikan Pak Vino namun tidak dengan pikiranku. Aku sangat menasarannya dengan anak itu. Lalu bel sekolah berbunyi aku segera pergi ke taman.

Setibanya di sana,aku tidak menemukan anak yang memakai topi hitam dan jaket biru itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya. Waktu sudah berlalu selama 20 menit, namun anak itu juga belum juga datang. Aku merasa sudah dipermainkan. Jangan-jangan dia hanya orang iseng yang ingin mengerjaiku. Lalu aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dengan perasaan kesal. Namun tasku tersangkut dengan papan penunjuk yang menempel di pohon rindang tempat biasa aku menghabiskan waktuku. Aku memperhatikan papan itu,papan itu berisi petunjuk aku harus mengikuti pita kuning yang melilit sepanjang pohon yang ada di taman itu. Aku mengikuti pita kuning itu, hingga membawa ku keujung taman,namun pita kuning sepertinya mangarah keluar taman karena aku belum menemukan ujung pita kuning ini. Aku terus menyusuri jalan demi jalan dan akhirnya aku manemukan rumah pohon yang menurutku tidak begitu besar dan di situlah aku menemukan ujung pita tarsebut. Lalu di bawah rumah pohon itu ada papan penunjuk yang menyuruhku untuk naik. Aku mengikuti petunjuk itu dengan ragu. Setibanya di atas, aku menemukan seseorang memakai jaket biru dengan topi hitam.

"Wow!, Akhirnya kau menemukanku" Kata anak itu sambil tersenyum.  
"Oh,Hai. Kamu yang mengirimkan surat padaku?" Tanyaku agak sedikit gugup.  
"Iya, perkenalkan namaku Keivan" Kata anak itu menyodorkan tangannya.  
"Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Naira" Lalu aku menyabat tangannya,aku merasakan tangannya sangat dingin.  
"Oh,ya. Silahkan duduk dulu, aku mau kebawah sebantar. Mau mengambil minuman" Kata Keivan dengan cepat lalu meninggalkanku.  
Aku memperhatikan seisi ruangan rumah Keivan,disana aku menemukan banyak sekali lukisan indah. Rumahnya sangat rapi, walaupun hanya rumah pohon. Lalu aku melihat ada foto Keivan dengan ayah dan ibunya yang terletak di samping boneka beruang.  
"Hei, apa yang kamu lihat?" Kata Keivan mengagetkanku.  
"Tidak ada,aduh..Keivan!, tidak usah repot-repot" Jawabku.  
"Gak apa-apa kok" Jawab Keivan lalu menaruh minuman itu di atas meja.  
"Hmm, Kamu tinggal sendirian ya di sini?" Tanyaku.  
"Iya, Orang tuaku lagi pergi keluar kota" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.  
"Orang tuamu dan kamu tinggal di sini?" tanyaku lagi.  
"Enggak,aku punya rumah satu lagi, ini cuma tempat aku bermain" Jawab Keivan dengan santainya.  
Dengan sikap Keivan yang santai,aku memperhatikannya. Mukanya sangat pucat,badannya juga kurus,Lalu aku bertanya dengan pelan "Keivan,kamu sakit?."  
"Kamu kayak wartawan aja, Naira. Nanya terus, gantian dong nanyanya!" kata Keivan tersenyum lagi.  
"ah. Maaf ya, Keivan." Jawabku merasa bersalah.  
Keivan diam sejenak. Lalu menertawakanku "hahaha, Naira. Gak usah tegang, kita kan baru kenal"  
Aku tersipu malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

Semenjak kejadian itu,aku sering menghabiskan waktu luangku bersama Keivan. Aku membantunya membuat gambar, membersihkan rumah pohonnya dan banyak hal yang menyenangkan yang aku lakukan bersama Keivan. Keivan adalah sahabat yang terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Terkadang aku khawatir dengan keadaan Keivan, tapi Keivan tidak suka kalau aku terus  
menanyakan tentang penyakitnya.

Suatu hari, mama mengajakku untuk liburan keluar kota selama 2 hari. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, aku khawatir dengan Keivan. Tapi aku harus ikut mama untuk bertemu papa, sudah 2 bulan aku belum bertemu papa. Aku memikirkan ini dengan keras, dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi bersama mama. Lagi pula aku hanya pergi selama 2 hari, dan belakangan ini Keivan sudah mulai membaik kesehatannya. Aku berjanji untuk membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Keivan

"Van!" Kataku.  
"Iya,Naira. Ada apa?" Jawab Keivan.  
"Van, Kayaknya untuk beberapa hari aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu." Jawabku agak sedikit lesu.  
"Kenapa?" Jawab Keivan penasaran.  
"Aku mau pergi keluar kota, 2 hari saja!. Bolehkan?, Please!" Kataku memohon  
"Hmm..." Jawab Keivan.  
"Ayolah, aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh, kamu mau minta apa?" Kataku memohon sekali lagi.  
"Hmm... Ok,Naira.. Tapi Janji ya jangan lama-lama! Aku gak minta apa-apakok. Terserah kamu mau beliin apa.." Jawab Keivan sambil tersenyum.  
"Kalau aku beliin kerupuk jengkol, mau gak?" Jawabku.  
"Mau aja sih, tapi jangan salahkan aku ya!. Kalau aku buang ke tong sampah." Jawab Keivan.  
"Enggaklah, cuma becanda" Kataku lalu tertawa di ikuti oleh tawa keivan. Aku senang Keivan tidak keberatan dengan kepergianku.

2 hari kemudian...  
Aku senang sekali sudah bertemu papa, aku juga sudah membelikan boneka beruang lengkap dengan sebuah buku gambar dan cat untuk Keivan. Rencananya hari ini aku akan pergi kerumah pohon Keivan, mudah-mudahan Keivan suka dengan hadiahku. Aku pergi ke rumah pohon Keivan sambil berlari kecil, tidak sabar mau memberikan hadiah ini kepada Keivan.  
"Keivan!... Aku pulang." Teriakku dari luar.  
Tidak ada jawaban yang kudengar, lalu aku naik keatas. Aku tidak menemukan Keivan diatas. Kemana Keivan pergi?, kemudian aku menemukan sebuah kertas tergantung di depan pintu.  
Naira...  
Kamu sekarang sudah pulang ya?. Aku senang kamu jangan sedih ya kalau aku tiba-tiba kamu tidak menemukan aku di rumahku,Cobalah tanya kepada kakek Poernomo. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumah pohonku.

Keivan

Apa maksud dari surat Keivan. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Keivan. Kemudian aku segera turun kebawah mencari rumah kakek Poernomo dan aku menemukannya, rumahnya tidak begitu besar, hanya di hiasi oleh bunga-bunga berwarna kuning. Aku mengetok pintu rumah kakek poernomo dengan tenang.  
"Permisi!..." Kataku dari luar.  
Lalu keluarlah seorang kakek . "Iya, Kamu Naira kan?, Masuklah"  
Aku masuk kerumah kakek itu. "Kek, kakek tau dimana Keivan?"  
"Naira, kemarin Keivan pingsan, untung saja kakek menemukannya. Dan sekarang Keivan ada di rumah sakit." Jawab kakek itu dengan tenang.  
"Apa kek?, Keivan di rumah sakit?. Kek temani aku kerumah sakit" Kataku dengan cemas  
"Tenanglah nak!, Keivan sekarang lagi di operasi. Tunggu sebentar ya nak, kakek mau ambil jaket.  
"Iya kek. Jawabku  
" Ayo kita kerumah sakit." Lalu kakek memboncengku menuju kerumah sakit.  
Setibanya di rumah sakit, Aku merasakan suasana disana sangat kelam. Lalu aku melihat seorang pasien ditutup oleh kain putih. Dan saat itu kakek menghampiri pasien yang dibawa oleh 4 orang suster. Pada saat kain putih itu di buka,Hatiku hancur. Dunia ini terasa kelam bagiku.  
"Keivan!. Aku menangis melihat Keivan sudah terbujur kaku.  
Kakek Poernomo segera menahanku. "Sudahlah nak!. Biarkan Keivan pergi." Keempat suster itu mendorong tempat tidur Keivan menjahuiku, aku hanya bisa menangis melihat kejadian ini. Lalu Kakek Poernomo mengeluarkan sepucuk surat berwarna kuning dari balik jaketnya.  
"Nak, ini surat yang Keivan titipkan kepada kakek, sebelum kematiaannya."  
Aku membuka surat itu dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih.

Naira..  
Kamu janji ya sama aku!, kamu gak boleh nangis. Kalau kamu nangis, aku tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang. Terima kasih Naira sudah mau menjadi temanku. Teman terbaikku. Selama ini tidak ada satupun orang yang mau mendekatiku. Mereka selalu menjahuiku. Hari-hari yang kulewati menjadi tidak berarti bagiku. Hingga suatu hari, Aku mencoba pergi ketaman dan memperhatikan beberapa orang disana,hingga aku menemukan novelmu tertinggal dibawah pohon dan kemudian aku selipkan sebuah surat pertemanan di dekat novelmu, dan hasilnya kau membalas suratku. Aku sangat senang.

Kau akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikku,Naira.. Jadi jangan sedih ya.. ^_^

Selamat tinggal

Keivan

Aku menangis bertambah keras,membaca surat itu. Kakek poernomo berusaha menenangkanku, dan membawaku kerumahnya. Kakek Poernomo menceritakan semuanya tentang Keivan.

"Nak,Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi" Kata kakek.  
Aku tidak menjawabnya.  
"Baiklah nak,saya akan menceritakan semua tetang Keivan padamu,Tapi berhentilah menangis!"  
Aku menghapus air mataku.  
"Ok, kakek akan menceritakannya..Keivan itu, seorang anak dari pejabat terkenal. Saat itu ayahnya pergi ke Thailand, sebelum ayahnya pergi dia bilang ia akan membelikan sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna coklat dan bebarapa barang mainan berwarna kuning. Namun di tengah perjalanan, pesawat yang membawa ayah Keivan mengalami kecelakaan dan pesawatnya tidak di Keivan mengalami terauma berat karena kematian suaminya. Akhirnya dia menjadi gila dan semenjak itulah mama Keivan menghilang dan membawa semua warisan peninggalan ayah Keivan. Kakek sendiri, adalah kakek Keivan, dulu memang kakek dan Keivan serumah dan menjalani hari bersama-sama. Namun, tiba-tiba sikap Keivan berubah. Ia suka menyendiri dirumah pohonnya. Dia tidak mau bertemu kakek, dia hanya sesekali pergi kerumah kakek untuk makan. Kakek selalu memperhatikan Keivan. Semakin hari, kakek lihat kesehatan Keivan makin menurun. Suatu hari, kakek memaksa Keivan untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya dan ternyata Keivan terkena penyakit kanker hati, semenjak itu Keivan menjadi lebih pemurung. Dia tidak mau sama sekali kakek menemuinya. Hingga suatu hari, dia menemukan taman yang tak jauh dari sini. Keivan sering pergi kesana. Kakek,sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang di fikirkan Keivan. Dan tak lama setelah itu, kamu datang Naira. Semenjak itulah Keivan menjadi lebih ceria lagi. Dia mau bertemu dengan kakek, Kakek merasa sangat lega akan kehadiranmu,Naira. Terima kasih Naira. Dan suatu hari,Kakek kemudian mengajak Keivan untuk mengecek kesehatannya, dan ternyata dokter bilang umur Keivan tidak lama lagi. Keivan sangat sedih, kakek berusaha menenangkannya. Dan Keivan bilang, dia tidak akan menceritakan ini kepada mu. Dia akan berusaha tetap tersenyum dihadapanmu,naira." Jelas kakek panjang lebar.  
Aku menjatuhkan air mataku saat mendengar cerita kakek Poernomo. Kasihan Keivan, hidupnya sangat menderita. Keivan kau akan menjadi sahabat terbaikku,sepanjang hidupku.  
Semenjak kejadian ini, aku lebih sering mengunjungi rumah kakek Poernomo dan membersihkan rumah pohon Keivan, dan sesekali duduk disana sambil menatap langit. Berharap Keivan senang terhadap apa yang kuperbuat. Aku juga sering datang ke tempat pemakaman Keivan. Aku Berjanji pada Keivan. Aku tidak boleh berputus asa terhadap cobaan, dan selalu tersenyum seperti Keivan. Terima kasih Keivan. Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya kenangan-kenangan indah dan surat kuning dengan gambar boneka beruang pemberian Keivan dan rumah pohonnya. Aku Berjanji akan menjaga semua kenangan dari Keivan di hatiku.

RnR


End file.
